Touch My Man Again
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Sequel to Call My Man Again Everything was going fine until Paul got in the way. Emmett wasn't going to let this bull go on any longer.


**Sequel! Woohoo! I like this one better than the first. This one is more possessiveness than fluff so be warned. I realized I had a lot of mistakes on the first, but I'm too excited about the sequel and how many views Call My Man Again got to fix them.**

* * *

Today was a good day. It was pretty calm, yet exciting at the same time. That day was Fourth of July. The heat didn't get to Emmett like it did Seth. What with him being 'his own freezer', as Seth kindly put it. Emmett was sitting with Edward, Jacob, and Embry at one of the picnic tables. They were talking about how much high school sucked and they were glad that vacation had come.

"Try going through it hundreds of times, Jacob." Edward said. The shape-shifter took a swig of his root beer and scowled.

"I think I'd kill myself if I even had to go through it twice." Embry snorted in laughter, knowing Jake could never leave what he loved behind. Emmett took the chance to glance over at his love. Seth was sitting with his sister by the stream. Seth looked so young then. He looked like a kid, the way he should have if he hadn't phased. Once, Seth had asked him if he would love him even without being a shape-shifter. Emmett didn't even had to think about it. He would love Seth no matter what species he was, maybe not any actual animal though.

"Emmett." He looked back towards the table and saw the boys smirking at him.

"What?" Edward's smirk widened for a moment before he suddenly became interested in the wood grains of the table.

"Nothing. Nothing." Embry dismissed. Jacob rolled his eyes and took a big gulp of his drink.

"I know you're all trying to tell me something and I'm obviously missing it. Spit it out already." Embry took a sly look over at Seth before looking back at the vampire.

"You, my friend, are completely whipped." he stated. The large vampire raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, my friend, are completely stupid." he retorted. Edward sighed.

"Emmett, you look over at Seth every ten seconds. Trust me, you are. Jacob is too." Emmett laughed loudly at the look Jake sent Edward.

"I am not whipped. I am in love. There's a difference." Just then, Leah walked behind Jacob and kissed his cheek.

"Honey," she purred into his ear, Jacob looked at her, "you are whipped." She stole his soda and kissed him before leaving. Jacob sat dazed for a moment before scowling while the rest of them laughed.

"Shut up." he grumbled. Emmett sighed in content and looked over at Seth, who was talking to Jared and Paul. It looked like him and Jared were having a playful argument while Paul watched, amused. He looked back at the boys. Edward was patting Jacob on the back.

"Don't worry. It happens to all of us sooner or later." Jacob flicked him off and Embry laughed again.

"Since you're all going to be so rude, I'm going to spend my time with my beautiful girlfriend." With that, Jake walked over to Leah who was stealing french fries off of Quil's plate. Then there were three. They sat in silence before Edward sat up straight suddenly.

"What?" Embry asked as he cupped his jaw in his hand. Emmett saw his eyes flick to somewhere bfore meeting his gaze.

"Emmett, don't get angry..." He narrowed his eyes at his friend before turning to look at Seth. The sight made his nonexistant blood boil.

Seth was leaning against a tree, a look on his face between digusted, angry, and fearful as Paul stood in front of him. Not only that, Paul had Seth's hand captured in one of his own and the other was stroking his side. Emmett's vision turned red and he stood up, the force breaking part of the wooden bench. He stalked over to them, not noticing how deathly quiet it had gotten. He tapped the older shape-shifter on the shoulder. When Paul turned around, Emmett punched him straight in the nose. Paul flew into one of the trees and Seth ran behind his boyfriend.

"Emmett, stop. Please." he said as he tried to pull him away. Emmett tried to charge for the man, but several other hands joined Seth. Voices had also joined.

"Stop, Emmett!"

"He's not worth it!"

"Don't kill him!"

"I bet on Emmett!" This last voice was Leah, who thought Paul deserved the ass kicking he was going to get.

Emmett tried his best to ignore the voices, but they were slowly calming him down. He wanted to murder the man for touching what was his. Seth was **his** and no one else's. Paul stood up, spitting out teeth and blood pouring from his nose.

"Let him go!" he called, "I ain't afraid of this fucking leech!" The comment drove him to fight against the words and hands. Before long, he was pounding Paul into the ground with his fists. Paul phased when he kicked the vampire off him. He reached out to snap at the vampire when he was blindsided by a sandy wolf. Said wolf panted and growled when Paul tried to get up. Emmett walked over, smirking, and patted Seth on his wolf head. Paul phased back and looked up, finally fearful of the pale man. Emmett leaned down and punched him in the gut once before saying,

"Touch my man again and I'll fuck you up, worse than a few broken bones and internal bleeding." He grinned sadistically before walking over to a now human Seth. He ignored the boy's naked-ness and pulled him into a fierce and possessive kiss. Seth moaned into his mouth and returned it. Emmett pulled away before they got too far.

"You okay?" he whisperd. Seth nodded and hugged the vampire. Emmett squeezed him and kissed his head. When he looked up, he saw Edward smirking at him. The man mouthed something at him.

"_Whipped._"

* * *

**I'll probably be making a story out of C.M.M.A. so I'll keep you posted.**


End file.
